Rechazos y orgullos
by Yaiza Rose Malfoy
Summary: Draco se ve forzado a rechazar a Astoria por culpa de un maldito vociferador. ¿Podrá arreglarlo antes de que el orgullo de la castaña le juegue una mala pasada?


¡Hola a todos y todas! Aquí está el one-shot de Draco y Astoria que comenté que iba a hacer. Si no habéis leído mi otra historia_ ( Malfoy vs Weasley )_ deberíais leerla para tener un poco más de información y que no haya cabos sueltos. Los que ya la habéis leído ( el capi tres ) ya sabéis de que va ésto. **_Advertencia:_** Hay una escena sexual detallada. Considero que era mi deber el advertíroslo. Ahora sí, os dejo leer el capítulo. Que lo disfrutéis.

* * *

Rechazos y orgullos

Draco tenía la esperanza de que esta situación fuese una pesadilla y, ojalá fuese pronto, despertase abrazado al cuerpo de su esposa en su cama de matrimonio. Pero los minutos pasaban y él no se despertaba. Soltó un gruñido de incredulidad: No iba a despertar, no era un sueño y su hijo estaba idiotizado por una sabihonda pelirroja que, encima, era hija de la coma... de Weasley. ¿Que podía ser peor?

Draco miró el vociferador en sus manos y meditó su decisión. Le parecía desproporcionado regañar a su hijo por vociferador pero él estaba muy ocupado y no podía presentarse personalmente en Hogwarts para hablar con él, así que no le quedaba otra opción. Como le decía constantemente su padre cuando era joven: A situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.

Draco suspiró y abrió el vociferador. Dudó unos segundos sobre como empezar, pero decidió ser directo. Soltaría su frustración en ese sobre durante unos buenos veinte minutos y luego volvería al trabajo. Punto.

-Scorpius Hyperión Malfoy Greengrass, me has decepcionado -Dijo Draco en un tono de voz que denotaba cierto reproche. No había gritado, pero no hacía falta. Él compensaba los gritos usando un tono duro y resentido pero no frío. Había un deje de rabia contenida en su voz- ¿En que demonios piensas? Oh espera, ¿Sabes lo que es pensar? Por que estoy empezando a dudarlo.

No había pensado ser tan duro con su hijo, pero un veneno que creía extingido, se despertó en su interior haciéndolo temblar de rabia. ¿En qué demonios pensaba su hijo al besarse con la hija de Weasley? Jamás imaginó que su hijo lo traicionaría liándose con la hija de su enemigo de la infancia. Malditas hormonas y maldita adolescencia.

-Jamás creí que te fijaras en una Weasley. -Eso era lo último que se esperaba, ni en sus sueños más surrealistas habría imaginado algo así- A decir verdad, confié en tu criterio porque pensé que eras lo suficientemente maduro como para elegir una buena novia, pero veo que me equivocaba. Entiendo que desprecies a la mayoría de chicas de sangre pura porque he comprobado que ninguna es digna de ser la futura señora Malfoy, y no te insistiré en el matrimonio como hicieron tus abuelos conmigo. Te estaba dando tiempo para que eligieras a una buena chica, pero en vez de eso, me entero por la prensa de que mi hijo es el novio de la hija de Weasley y Granger. ¿Sabes que es lo peor? -Dijo Draco utilizando un tono abiertamente resentido- Que no has sido tú quien me lo ha contado. Que no has tenido valor para decírmelo a la cara. Que me he tenido que enterar por el periódico... -Draco hizo una pausa y suspiró cambiando su tono a uno derrotado- Me siento decepcionado y humillado Scorpius. Sé que no he sido un padre afectuoso contigo y que nuestra relación no es la mejor, pero soy tu padre y merecía saberlo por ti, no por Rita Skeeter.

Ya está, había dejado que sus sentimientos se desbocaran y había acabado confesando lo mucho que le afectaba la poca confianza que le tenía su hijo. En el fondo no podía culparle, nunca habían tenido una relación estrecha, por mucho que a ambos le hubiese gustado que fuese de otra manera.

Suspiró, si iba a confesar sus sentimientos respecto al tema, mejor hacerlo bien. Todo lo bien que podía teniendo en cuenta que pocas veces hablaba de sus sentimientos.

Hijo yo... -Dijo Draco con un tono que evidenciaba incomodidad y timidez- a pesar de que no apruebo tu decisión quiero que sepas que la acepto. Acepto a la hija de Weasley como nuera porque... a pesar de que no te lo digo nunca... te quiero.

Un profundo sentimiento de vergüenza e incomodidad recorrió a Draco por completo y decidió que ya era hora de terminar con eso. Había reñido a su hijo y le había confesado lo mucho que le importaba. Ya podía estar contento. Si Astoria lo hubiese oído... no, mejor no.

-Bueno, dejando ese asunto zanjado -Prosiguió Draco con un tono de voz más ligero y liviano- solo me queda decirte que tengas suerte con los EXTASIS. Hasta pronto hijo. Finite incanta...

Antes de que Draco Malfoy pudiera terminar de pronunciar el hechizo que daba por terminado el vociferador, se abrió intempestivamente la puerta del despacho dejando entrar a una mujer castaña que, en vez de andar, estaba pegando saltitos con la cara completamente emocionada y los ojos brillantes de satisfacción. A Draco se le cortó la voz al ver lo hermosa que estaba su esposa. Ella era la única capaz de dejarlo sin palabras. Su sola presencia lo hipnotizaba.

La castaña cerró la puerta con fuerza y se acercó a su marido con una bolsa de una tienda de ropa francesa llamada "Femme fatale".

-¡Draco te he traído un regalo! -Dijo Astoria con su suave, melodiosa y femenina voz.

-¿Un regalo?- Dijo el rubio genuinamente sorprendido- ¿Que es? ¡Dámelo! -Exigió con tono impaciente y, a la vez, cariñoso.

Astoria rió encantada y le dió la bolsa. A pesar de que su rubio era un hombre bastante serio, a veces tenía los gestos y palabras de un niño pequeño y caprichoso. Le encantaba verlo así.

-Toma cielo, estoy segura de que te va a encantar -Aseguró ella con una mirada muy pícara.

Pronto, Draco rasgó el papel y soltó una exclamación. Los ojos se le desorbitaron al sostener un fino camison de seda negra con finos tirantes y rematado por un generoso escote en forma de pico. Era largo, pero pudo comprobar que poseía dos grandes aberturas desde los tobillos hasta la altura de las caderas. ¡Por Merlín! Era la prenda mas sensual que había visto y se le cortó la respiración al imaginar a Astoria portando eso. Miró a la castaña y vió claramente que ella estaba esperando su respuesta. Se esforzó por emitir algún sonido a pesar de tener la garganta completamente seca y la mente en blanco.

-Pero... pero... -Tartamudeó él con un tono, claramente, mas grave de voz- Esto... es casi transparente Astoria -Dijo el rubio constatando algo más que obvio.

-Lo sé - Dijo ella muy ufana al ver la expresión que poseía el rostro de Draco -Es un camisón hecho en Francia. Nadie lo posee, es un modelo hecho exclusiva y específicamente para mí. Lo mandé hacer para sorprenderte. ¿Te gusta? -Preguntó levemente insegura.

-Por Merlín Astoria, claro que me gusta - Dijo el rubio claramente extasiado- Es precioso, aunque tú lo eres aún más.

-Eres un adulador sin remedio Draco Malfoy -Dijo ella complacida. Pronto su mirada se transformó en una de deseo y avanzó hasta su esposo con paso firme -¿Quieres que lo estrenemos ahora?- Le susurró al rubio mientras le quitaba el camisón y lo dejaba apoyado en el escritorio.

Draco se tensó perceptiblemente y cada parte de él gritó por decirle que sí a la castaña, por tomarla en ese escritorio y mandar todo el trabajo al diablo. Tragó con dificultad y se dispuso a tomarla de las caderas cuando, de pronto, recordó con horror que no había mandado el vociferador y que éste seguía grabando cualquier sonido. Por muy enfadado que estuviese con su hijo, jamás le crearía un trauma al hacerle escuchar como sus padres hacen el amor. Sin saber como, encontró la fuerza suficiente como para rechazar la tentadora proposición de su mujer.

-Astoria -Dijo el patriarca de los Malfoy con tono suplicante- No me digas esas cosas. Estoy muy ocupado y además le estoy mandando a Scorpius un vo...

-Tienes que relajarte cariño -Lo interrumpió Astoria con un tono que, aunque pretendía ser reprochador era, sobre todo, seductor- Tanto estrés no es bueno. Tranquilo, deja que me ocupe de todo.

Astoria lo besó dulcemente y, por un instante, Draco se dejó llevar. Justo cuando recobró la cordura y se dispuso a apartar a Astoria de su lado, ella se pegó a él y empezó a frotarse contra su cuerpo sin inhibiciones de ninguna clase. Los besos se sucedieron sin control y Astoria empezó a desabrocharle la camisa. Justo cuando la había abierto y estaba pasando las manos por la piel de su marido, éste la alejó de él.

Astoria lo observó. Esta guapísimo a sus ojos. Tenía los labios enrojecidos, los ojos le brillaban llenos de deseo y el pelo lo tenía completamente revuelto gracias a las insistentes manos de ella.

-Astoria... para... -Dijo Draco agitado- En serio... para.

Astoria lo miró sorprendida. ¿Él quería que parara? ¡Eso no tenía sentido! Hacía meses que no se tocaban de esa manera y estaba empezando a extrañarlo. Dejó que las palabras pronunciadas evidenciaran su necesidad de él, de su cariño, de su tiempo, de su amor... de todo.

No quiero parar -Dijo ella con tono caprichoso y mirada firme- Siempre estás ocupado en este maldito despacho y casi nunca tienes tiempo para mí, exijo que, al menos en este momento, me des el cariño que te estoy pidiendo.

Draco se pasó la mano por el pelo revolviéndoselo aún más y la miró evidentemente desesperado. Allí estaba ella, con su aire altivo, arrogante y aristocrático, con el vestido desabrochado, el cabello revuelto, los labios rojos, el mentón erguido y mirándolo con pasión y necesidad. Estaba hecha un desastre y sin embargo nunca la había deseado tanto. Todo su cuerpo le pedía poseerla, pero aunque se moría por hacerlo, no podía. ¡Por Merlín! Que difícil le estaba resultando rechazarla. Ella, sin saberlo, lo enloquecía con todos sus ademanes y gestos y no hacía falta que se comprara lencería para despertar su líbido, aunque eso era un plus irresistible. Tuvo que recordarse un millón de veces que su hijo estaría escuchando esto en un futuro para no ceder a la pasión. Le iba a doler en el alma rechazarla, pero no le quedaba otra opción.

Astoria lo vió debatirse consigo mismo entre tocarla y no tocarla en absoluto y eso la llenó de una tremenda inseguridad. ¿Y si ya no la deseaba? ¿Y si ya no era suficiente para él? ¿Y si acababa buscando en otras lo que no quería recibir de ella? Estos nefastos pensamientos la llenaron de angustia y celos y, decidida a comprobar la opinión de su marido, volvió a besarlo. Se tensó. La respuesta de Draco iba a ser crucial para demostrar si sus conjeturas tenían sentido. Rogó a Merlín por estar equivocada respecto a ellas.

Draco salió de sus pensamientos cuando notó a Astoria besarlo.

-Ya basta, cortaré ésta situación como sea -Pensó él.

La alejó bruscamente tomándola de los hombros y la zarandeó suavemente.

-¡He dicho que no Astoria! -Chilló él frustrado.

Astoria se puso muy pálida y empezó a temblar. Sus ojos se humedecieron y sus labios se entreabrieron ante el doloroso rechazo que su marido acababa de hacerle. Durante unos segundos sintió un dolor inmenso, tan grande, que destruía su mundo por completo. No obstante, ese dolor pasó rápidamente a furia. ¿Cómo se atrevía él a rechazarla? ¡Millones de hombres se morían por tenerla en su cama y él se atrevía a despreciarla! Tantos años juntos tirados a la basura... todo su amor era rechazado... todos sus esfuerzos por que él la quisiera habían sido en vano... Se sintió profundamente herida y humillada y supo que tenía que salvar lo poco que le quedaba de orgullo. Nadie despreciaba a un Slytherin, y mucho menos, nadie despreciaba a una Greengrass y se iba de rositas. Estaba decidida a dejarle muy claro a Draco ese concepto.

-Ya no te gusto ¿verdad? -Dijo la castaña con la voz rota- Es eso. He envejecido y ya no me deseas. Por Merlín, es absurdo que intente arreglarme para ti porque está claro que los años no pasan en vano. Descuida, no volveré a pedirte que tengamos relaciones, no pienso hacerte pasar por ese suplicio.

Astoria quitó bruscamente las manos de su marido de sus brazos y elevó el mentón con aire digno y orgulloso. Miró a Draco con desdén y, girando elegantemente, se fué del despacho dando grandes zancadas y cerrando la puerta fuertemente a su paso.

Cuando la puerta se cerró y oyó a Draco gritar y golpear algo maldiciendo su suerte, la castaña se despojó de su máscara de "indiferencia" y rompió a llorar desconsoladamente. Temió que Draco la oyera y saliera en su busca, por lo que se dirigió a su habitación a toda prisa. Oyó como Kiha le decía algo de una factura y, aunque se esforzó en contestarle, no pudo articular más de dos palabras seguidas. Presa de la frustración, se encerró en su cuarto decidida a tomar medidas drásticas.

* * *

Draco se acercó hasta la habitación que compartía con su esposa por decimotercera vez. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Cómo debía convercerla de que todo se tratara de un error? La cantidad de la factura le molestaba por ser absurdamente elevada, pero eso ahora no era prioritario, lo esencial era convencer a Astoria de que la quería y la deseaba, y si para ello tenía que poseerla durante todo el maldito día que así sea. Lo cierto es que la idea le agradaba bastante. Justo cuando se disponía entrar en la habitación, Astoria salió portando una maleta. Ambos se quedaron sin palabras.

Astoria estaba pálida, tenía los ojos rojos y su barbilla temblaba evidenciando el esfuerzo que hacía la mujer para no llorar. Draco se sintió miserable al verla así y cuando se disponía a abrazarla y pedirle perdón por haber sido un imbécil, se fijó en la maleta que ella portaba. Draco dejó de respirar. El tiempo le pareció transcurrir más lentamente y una profunda sensación de pánico lo asaltó: ¿Iba a abandonarlo? ¿Lo dejaba? ¿Se iba de su lado? La sola idea hacía que le temblaran las piernas y su corazón empezó a latir desbocado en su pecho. Se esforzó por hablar a pesar de que tenía un nudo en la garganta del tamaño de un gigante.

-¿A donde vas con eso? -Le espetó Draco a la castaña con voz áspera.

-A la habitación del fondo del pasillo -Dijo ella sin bajar la mirada un ápice- Me quedaré allí hasta que encuentre una vivienda a la que trasladarme. Hablaré con Daphne para que me preste su chalé en París.

Draco dejó que sus facciones revelaran su satisfacción y su alivio. Se quedaba. No iba a abandonarlo inmediatamente. Esta era su oportunidad para relatarle lo ocurrido y esperar que ella lo perdonase.

-Veo que te agrada la idea -Dijo Astoria dolida al ver la satisfacción reflejarse en el rostro de Draco.

El rubio se alarmó, pero antes de poder hacer nada, la castaña se fué hasta su nueva habitación dando un portazo. Draco se apresuró a entrar pero había varios hechizos bloqueándole el acceso al interior. Suspiró y sacó la varita del bolsillo de su elegante traje. Al menos, mientras contrarrestaba los hechizos, tendría tiempo en analizar la situación y buscar una buena explicación que darle a su esposa.

* * *

Astoria arrojó la maleta a un lado de la cama y se acostó en ella. Quiso llorar de nuevo pero se obligó a no hacerlo. Ella era Astoria, una Greengrass, y los Greengrass no lloraban a menudo. Suspiró y miró la habitación. No era muy diferente a la que ocupaba antes con su marido, de hecho, la única diferencia era que había un espejo que ocupaba todo el largo de una de las paredes. Era inmenso. Pronto, una idea llenó su mente y se levantó de la cama para verse reflejada en él. ¿De verdad había dejado de ser deseable? ¿Tan mal estaba?

La castaña se quitó en vestido para quedarse con un conjunto de lencería negra. Sí, había cambiado. Sus caderas estaban más anchas que cuando era joven, había aumentado en una talla el tamaño de sus pechos y su piel no estaba tan firme como antaño. Había engordado un poco pero no de manera alarmante ya que tenía una cintura digna de una modelo. Al examinarse fijamente notó que en el camino que llevaba la cadera a los glúteos había un surco de pequeñas y casi imperceptibles estrías. La castaña quiso morirse en ese mismo instante. ¿Tanto se había dejado como para tener estrías? Era normal que Draco no la deseara...

Súbitamente, la puerta se abrió violentamente y Draco entró en la estancia. Se frenó de golpe y miró a su mujer con los ojos desorbitados ¿Había visto lo que creía que había visto? ¿Era cierto que Astoria se estaba mirando con... repulsión?

Astoria se sintió miserable. ¿Porqué había entrado? ¿Es que no le había bastado con rechazarla en el estudio? No tenía entereza suficiente como para que él la volviera a rechazar. No quería que la viera, es más, no quería que nadie la volviese a mirar hasta que se se sometiera a un tratamiento mágico que la volviera a dejar como antes. ¡Por Merlín, jamás se había sentido tan humillada!

-Vete -Dijo Astoria sin mirarlo- No quiero verte, quiero estar sola.

Draco se llenó de ira al ver como su esposa lo rehuía.¿De verdad creía que él no la deseaba? Muy bien, iba a demostrarle todo lo contrario. Astoria iba a ver la realidad de la situación costase lo que costase.

Draco cerró la puerta con violencia y se acercó a ella en actitud desafiante. Astoria retrocedió un paso al ver el ímpetu del rubio pero él no le dejó escapatoria y la agarró firmemente de las caderas para pegarla a él.

-¿No se suponía que las tontas eran las rubias? -Preguntó Draco con ironía.

Astoria lo miró confundida y justo cuando iba a mandarlo al diablo por no explicarse como una persona normal, la besó.

Fué un beso violento, impetuoso, apasionado y ansioso que los hizo delirar. Astoria pudo sentir claramente la erección del rubio contra su vientre y se sorprendió. ¿La deseaba? ¿De verdad la deseaba?

-Claro que te deseo -Dijo Draco leyendo la expresión de perplejidad que poseía el rostro de Astoria- No se como has podido tener una idea tan descabellada.

Antes de que ella pudiera quejarse, el rubio la cogió y la llevó en volandas hasta la cama y se colocó encima de ella.

-Draco, no entiendo...

-Shhhh... -La silenció colocándole un fino y elegante dedo en sus rojos labios a Astoria- Deja las preguntas para luego.

Draco cogió la varita y lanzó un hechizo que los dejó desnudos a ambos. Astoria abrió la boca de la sorpresa que le produjo esa reacción de Draco.

-¡Por Merlín! Nunca habías hecho algo así... debes de estar desesperado -Dijo ella pérfidamente.

-No te imaginas cuanto -Le susurró Draco. Acto seguido, le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja a Astoria y esta jadeó- Me encantan los sonidos que haces.

-Pues últimamente te privabas mucho de escucharlos -Reprochó ella.

-No te preocupes, pienso estar escuchándolos todo el día.

Antes de que Astoria pudiese preguntarle a su marido si se había vuelto loco, el rubio le abrió las piernas y se introdujo en ella profundamente, haciendo que toda pregunta por parte de ella muriese en sus labios para formar un gemido.

Draco empezó con un ritmo suave para poder deleitarse acariciando a su esposa en todos los lugares posibles, pero Astoria tomó el control de la situación y se encargó de enloquecerlo con movimientos sensuales. Ella arqueaba la espalda, susurraba el nombre de su marido, le arañaba donde podía, le revolvía el pelo, gemía,... todo esto hizo que el rubio mandara al diablo todo su autocontrol y empezara a aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas. Astoria, complacida por la pérdida de control del rubio, no se quedó atrás e incluso incitó al rubio para que aumentase al ritmo aún más y él así lo hizo. Pronto, una fina capa de sudor los bañó y la respiración en ambos empezó a ser errática, pero ninguno se detuvo. No tardaron en llegar al éxtasis, ese lugar en el que solo existía el otro y las sensaciones que sentían, donde no había un pasado oscuro, ni un tatuaje criminal, ni mentes inseguras, ni caprichos, ni celos, ni orgullo,... solo paz, esa maravillosa paz que los envolvía como si fuese un bálsamo curativo. Y lo era, en cierto modo, lo era.

Al recuperar la respiración, ambos se abrazaron y se quedaron sumidos en un apacible silencio que solo romió la curiosidad de la castaña.

-¿Por qué me rechazaste antes en el despacho? -Preguntó Astoria confundida- Pensé que era porque no me deseabas, pero ahora que veo que no es por eso...

-Claro que no es por eso tonta -La regañó el rubio- No sé ni como se te pasó esa absurda idea por la cabeza.

-Era perfectamente posible -Explotó Astoria arrugado el entrecejo en un gesto que a Draco le pareció absolutamente adorable- Yo ya no soy una jovencita y...

-Tonterías -Cortó el rubio componiendo una sonrisa seductora- Es cierto que ya no tienes veinte años pero ya quisieran ellas tener el cuerpo que tienes tú.

-Tengo estrías Draco -Dijo ella cambiando su semblante a uno afligido.

-¿Y? -Dijo el rubio arqueando una ceja- Has parido a nuestro hijo, no puedes tener el cuerpo de una modelo después de eso, además, prefiero que no lo tengas, las mujeres tan delgadas me resultan aborrecibles. Prefiero tus curvas.

-Pareces muy decidido a alagarme -DIjo Astoria con una sonrisa radiante.

-Claro -Dijo el rubio devorándola con la mirada- Me encanta complacer a mi mujercita.

Astoria rió con su risa cantarina y meneó la cabeza en señal de negación.

-No tienes remedio Draco Malfoy. Y antes de que vuelvas a hacerme el amor -Le advirtió ella arqueando las cejas al ver que el rubio volvía a aproximarse a ella- quiero que me expliques que pasó en el despacho.

Draco suspiró y se puso serio. Cogió su varita de la mesita de noche y, con un ágil movimiento de muñeca hizo aparecer el periódico del día anterior y se lo mostró a Astoria. La castaña no tardó en encontrar la noticia y, cuando se le pasó el shock inicial, leyó todo lo escrito por Rita Skeeter con el entrecejo fruncido. Cuando terminó arrojó el periódico al suelo haciéndo una bola.

-Estaba mandándole a Scorpius un vociferador para exigirle que me explicara...

-¡Eso es una completa mierda! -Explotó la castaña con la cara roja de rabia y cortando la explicación del rubio- ¿Mi hijo enamorado? ¡Imposible, me lo habría dicho! ¡Los denunciaré por difamación!

Draco la miró asombrado.

-¿No te importa que esté con la hija de Weasley?

Astoria lo miró como si hubiese dicho un disparate.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Por mí como si se casa con una sirena si eso le hace feliz! Aceptaré cualquier nuera excepto una: La hija de Parkinson.

-¿Lo dices por que se lió con ella este verano?

-Por eso y porque es la hija de tu primera novia -Dijo ella muy seria.

Draco rió al ver la expresión de su esposa. La tomó por sorpresa acorralándola entre él y el colchón.

-Eso es agua pasada, aunque no negaré que me encanta verte celosa.

Astoria hizo un gracioso mohín de disgusto y Draco la besó para que relajara su expresión.

-No pienso dejarte salir de la cama en todo el día -Susurró Astoria más calmada. Acto seguido le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja al rubio y se sintió toda una Femme Fatale al notar como él se estremecía- Al final no necesitaba para nada el camisón para llamar tu atención.

El rubio se tensó al recordar la desorbitada factura que debía pagar por aquel trozo de seda y estuvo tentado a reprochárselo, pero lo pensó mejor y desechó la idea. No iba a pelear con la castaña por un estúpido pedazo de tela, por muy caro que sea. Se tragó el reproche y le dijo a su esposa:

-No, no lo necesitas, de hecho no quiero que vuelvas a usar camisones si estás en nuestra cama. Prefiero el nudismo.

Astoria se quedó paralizada durante un segundo y cuando se recuperó del segundo shock del día le dijo a su marido:

-Deseo concedido. Ahora, mi dragón, espero que tengas fuerzas porque te voy a atar a la cama y no te voy a soltar en todo el día -Se quedó en silencio con expresión pensativa durante un momento y añadió- No creo que pase nada si denuncio a "El Profeta" mañana, en vez de hoy. De todas formas, me pondré en contacto con mi abogado mañana a primera hora.

Draco rió ante la planificación de su mujer en pleno momento amoroso.

-Por Merlín, ¿Te pones a hacer planes en vez de quedarte embobada mirando al fabuloso y completamente desnudo rubio que tienes en la cama? Me ofendes cariño -Le reprochó el rubio con semblante ofendido.

Astoria susurró a su marido unas palabras que le provocaron un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la médula espinal:

-Te doy mi palabra de que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano por aplacar tu enfado cielo. Todo lo que imagines y también lo que ni siquiera se te pasará por la cabeza. Vas a sufrir en tus propias carnes la perseverancia de los Greengrass.

Astoria esbozó una seductora sonrisa y se inclinó sobre Draco para cumplir su palabra.

Y la cumplió, vaya si la cumplió.

* * *

Bueno, aquí está lo prometido. Esta pareja se me hace muy fácil de escribir. La dificultad estaba en como retratar a Astoria ya que era una desconocida. He leído a varios autores que la retratan y me ha encantado como la describe Ophelia Greengrass. Pienso que Astoria sí que puede ser así, de manera que la he retratado de forma parecida pero dándole mi toque personal. Si os gustan los Drastoria, os recomiendo a esa autora porque a escrito cientos de ellos y son bastante buenos. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, acepto comentarios y críticas de toda clase.  
Hasta pronto,  
YAIZA ROSE MALFOY


End file.
